The Awkward Job
by christmasinacup
Summary: A quick one-shot about the potential awkwardness of the team just letting themselves into Nate's apartment whenever they please.


Sophie Deveraux didn't like to open her eyes when she first woke up. She liked to think about what the day held in store for her, things she wanted to do. Sometimes she just wanted to daydream. This Sunday morning, she was planning what to make Nate for breakfast. Last night had been… well, he deserved something special. Like waffles.

She lay there for a few more minutes. She doubted Nate was still asleep, he was an early riser. Unfortunately, that meant a surprise breakfast was out of the question. But she could deal with that. Now the question was: waffles or pancakes? Hmmm… definitely waffles. With strawberries, and blueberries, and whipped cream… yum.

She opened her eyes, not too surprised when Nate was not beside her in bed. He was probably downstairs, reading the paper and making coffee. Or reading client requests. Even when he wasn't working, he was working.

She got up and pulled her silky kimono robe over her small black lace nightie, a little chilly. She twisted her hair up into a messy bun as she walked downstairs, smiling to herself about how happy Nate would be after she made breakfast. She liked to see him smile. When the team had first started out, it had been very rare. It still was sometimes.

She descended the stairs to find Parker, Hardison, and Eliot in the living room. Nate was standing in the kitchen, and he looked a little pissed. It seemed as though he and Hardison were arguing.

"I'm just sayin,' man, we work whenever. Sunday ain't the day of rest for thieves."

"Yeah, Hardison, but you could've called, or something. Maybe I'm busy. You guys can't just barge in here whenever you –"

"Hey Sophie!," Parker saw her and greeted her. "Nice dress. Kinda short though."

Poor Parker. The girl was so naive about clothes, sometimes it gave Sophie a headache.

Nate turned towards the stairs and saw Sophie standing at the bottom of the staircase in her sexy nightie and silk robe. His face was a mix of annoyed and sheepish. He shot her a look that said, 'Sorry, I had no idea they would be here.' Luckily for him, he was wearing long, dark blue pajama pants and a t-shirt.

Eliot smiled to himself and got up from the couch, pulling Parker with him.

"C'mon, lets go get breakfast."

"But I wanna see what's gonna happen!," Parker said, pouting. Eliot shook his head.

"No, you don't. C'mon, you can get one of those bagels with the chocolate chips in 'em."

"Oooh, yum!"

Hardison just stood there, looking a little afraid of Nate. And a tiny bit embarrassed. Sophie _was_ standing there in some pretty sexy lingerie. And there was a certain line of comfort you just don't cross with your team.

"Yeah, you know, that sounds good, man," he said, racing to catch up with Eliot, who was at the door. He turned to Sophie, then looked away, and looked at Nate. Nate glared at him, so he looked at the wall. "We'll catch up with y'all later."

They left and Sophie just laughed.

"What?," Nate said. She just shook her head and walked towards him, a pretty smile on her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Nothing, that was just…." She paused. "Funny. And awkward."

He smiled. "Yeah, I guess it was. That'll teach Hardison to just come and go whenever he pleases."

"You think so?"

"Mhhhmm," he nodded, looked at her mischievously.

"I don't think so, " Sophie teased. "Maybe I need to come in naked next time."

Nate laughed and pulled her closer. "I don't know whether to agree with that or not."

She kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So, I was going to surprise you with waffles," she whispered in his ear as he kissed her neck. "With strawberries, and whipped cream…"

Nate smiled. "Well, I have some other ideas that involve whipped cream, if you're up for it."

Sophie kissed him again. "Yes."

Nate swept her up in his arms and she shrieked a little, laughing as Nate took her up the stairs, not breaking their kiss. The team could work if they wanted to. He had other plans.


End file.
